Alpha Wars
by MollieMarch
Summary: The Clique sequel! Who will rule the pretty committee? Who will get kicked out? Who will be put to shame? And what surprise will the pretty committee find shopping at the mall? ... Let me know if you want Chapter 2. Which Alpha will be SUPREME?
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block**: Back and better than ever. After spending seven months in London she's got European fashions filling her closet. An even bigger mansion then the one she did before in Westchester, and now has alpha experience in two countries. Knows that someone borrowed her alpha crown when she was gone, but is surprised to see that Alicia who she left in charge is nawt alpha, Dylan is, and she's nawt giving the crown back. No way will she be Back and Beta Forever, it's going to be all or nothing.

**Alicia Rivera**: Doesn't know who to join, Massie or Dylan? Just wants a good alpha for an ah-mazing clique to get her through high school, and is glad that for once she's nawt the girl who is competing against Massie.

**Dylan Marvil:** Massie's back and Dylan is nawt happy. After being alpha of the pretty committee for seven months isn't sure if she wants to go back to being gamma of the pretty committee. Knows she will be on Massie's bad side if she goes for alpha position and that means no more pretty committee at awl, but is tempted to fight for what she bq  
elieves in. Whatever she chooses this Marvilous Marvil is going to do it with her closest beta and is going to show Massie that there is more to her than there was seven months ago.

**Kristen Gregory**: Is team Dylan. Has always been on Dylan's side. When Dylan is out Kristen is out, when Kristen is out Dylan is out. Wants to be supportive to her friend no matter what. But might be too scared to face the wrath of Massie Block, especially for her first year of high school.

**Claire Lyons**: So happy to be reunited with Massie! She can't wait for things to go back to normal. Having Massie gone left an empty space in her life, and is glad that Massie is back to fill it just in time for high school. But her friends start to divide into groups and she is probably team Massie. Doesn't really want to defend Massie in an Alpha Battle, just wants things to go back to they way they were seven months Mall

**12:47 PM**

Dylan adjusted her shopping bags so that she would be able to fit one more bag. "I have room for another store, where are we going?" She said while trying to spit some hair out of her lip gloss.

They all giggled while Kristen removed the hair from Dylan's mouth. "Can we go to Abercrombie?" Kristen asked, like she hadn't known everyone hated that store.

Dylan had no idea what Kristen saw in Abercrombie. All the sweats had logos plastered across them and the fabric is about as cheap as the hair pin Claire had bought from drugstore. "Nooooo, we have to go to Steve Madden. I neeeeeed new boots!" Alicia whined. "Can we go to Claire's" Claire said softly and giggled. Why couldn't her friends agree on an ah-dorable store? "Abercrombeeeewwww" Dylan burped, it was a total problem solver. Everyone burst out laughing, and the pretty committee was once again four beautiful girls that envy itself stared at.

"Let's go to LUSH, I want to try their new coconut shampoo." Dylan said. The girls loved going to lush, it was full of sample products, and everything was soooo colorful. Kristen frowned, "but I wanted to try on the new plaid shirts they have, there is a 10% discount on them." Unlike the rest of the pretty committee (besides Claire) Kristen isn't rich, and usually shopped at any place with a discount.

Dylan offers to pay all the time if it means not going to Abercrombew. Claire isn't rich either and she doesn't loove Abercrombew, besides Claire does her Target discount shopping alone and doesn't drag the rest of the pretty committee into it. "Kris, we're going to LUSH and that's final." Dylan said, once again in charge.

Alicia smirked and Dylan knew she was about to fire a remark at Kristen for not wanting to go to LUSH.

" Yeah Kristen you can try on the fake blue hair dye again." They all cracked up remembering the time Kristen left the store with the fake blue highlights that she had forgotten she still had in her hair, and no one told her. "That was nawt funny! My mom screamed and almost grounded me for life 'cause she thought I had actually put real dye in my hair." Kristen tried to defend herself.

But it just made them laugh all the more, Dylan rolled her eyes at the thought of Kristen's strict mom. "Puh-lease Kris, it's pretty funny. Now let's get a move on."

It was taking them waaayyy too long to walk to a store. The girls linked arms and walked on the same beat like they always did. Once they got to LUSH Dylan immediately set out for her coconut shampoo. She heard her phone buzz and looked who it could possibly be. Maybe it was Derrick, her crush she had reunited with as soon as the pretty committee's old alpha Massie Block left. She applied an extra coat of peach paradise lip gloss; even though he couldn't actually see her, it gave her courage. But when she looked at her phone she saw a strange, yet familiar name pop up.

**_MASSIEKUR_**  
_~skype me, NOW ;-)_

"Massie..." she mumbled to herself. She looked around and saw Kristen taking two of the free lotion samples, Claire taking pictures of the colorful bath bombs, and Alicia trying out new perfumes. Kristen was the first to notice Dylan, her mouth was now forming into a long O shape. "Hey, Dyl did you find your shampoo?"

"Um, Kris check your phone," Dylan said, she didn't like explaining things. Kristen's eyes widened when she looked at her phone and she looked like she was about to say something when Alicia sauntered over.

"Ehmahgawd!" She said, while shaking her phone. It wasn't the fact that Massie was communicating with her that made Dylan worried. The pretty committee skyped Massie every month or so to keep her updated, but usually Massie or the pretty committee would just call each other on skype and if someone didn't pick up they would wait until that person called back. What really bugged her was the NOW ;-) part of Massie's IM. Something was urgent, and not the kind of I'm about to die urgent.

Something was going on, and as the new alpha, Dylan did nawt like that she didn't know what it was.

"Claire!" Dylan walked over to the bath products. "Uh-huh" Claire replied. "Look", she held out her phone. Claire walked over with wide eyes while tugging on her bangs, she ah-bivioulsy had no clue what was going on, Dylan thought. When Claire looked at the phone she released her grip on her bangs and a wide smile spread across her face. "Yay!" She squealed.

Yay? Why did Claire want to skype Massie so much? Did she think Massie was a better leader than her? Did they all think that? Are they all waiting for Massie to come back and are secretly texting her everyday about how much they hate having Dylan as a leader?

"Well? Are we going to call her?" Alicia said with her arms crossed. Dylan realized she had just spaced out, "ofcourse". Dylan took out her phone and video called Massie. "Heeyy!" Massie said as she popped up on the screen. "Hi!" Claire squeaked. "How are you guys?" Massie said. "Mass, where are you? It looks familiar..." Dylan said. Massie looked like she was standing in a public parking lot, but it looked exactly like the one at the Westchester mall. "Oh, um nowhere." Massie giggled. "I got to go meet some friends of mine. Lahtay!" Tiny Massie waved good bye. "That was short." Claire said and frowned. "Oh well," Dylan said, but she was secretly bursting for joy.

"Let's go." Dylan said. "But you don't have your shampoo?" Kristen said. "Whatevs" Dylan said. She was still suspicious about Massie and was starting to get a headache. Shampoo could wait. "I insist."

Kristen smiled and picked up the shampoo. "Okay," Dylan couldn't help but smile. Kristen would never leave her, not even for Massie Block.

"Then I'll buy this perfume." Alicia said, and randomly picked up a bottle.

"Do you even know what kind of perfume that is?" Claire asked.

"No, but I want to buy something." Alicia said casually and they all cracked up. The woman at the cash register gave them the evil eye, "are you young ladies going to buy something or not?" Dylan put her hands on her hips and stood as tall as she could. "Don't rush me." Dylan said.

"Excuse me young lady but-" Dylan cut her off by placing her stuff next to the cash register and gave the ah-noying woman her Visa. After the woman ran the Visa across the register her mouth gaped open.

"Sorry Ms. Marvil" she gulped.

This happened ah-lot since Dylan's mom had her own news talk show. Dylan's family even had their own reality TV show for a couple of months, it didn't last long, and was very stressful. But she is still famous, she was even on the cover of Seventeen and Teen Vogue once. They linked arms and walked out of the store. Alicia rolled her eyes, "how could she have nawt recognized you."

"Whatevs I'm sick of talking about her, tea?" "tea!" The girls squealed. Their latest hangout was this ultra cool Japanese tea place called shimmer, it was quiet and nobody went there so it was perfect for gossip.

Plus the cookies and scones made Dylan gain another pound because she ate like five servings. They were worth it. "Ehmahgawd, look it's Danielle, looks like someone has been shopping a little too much at Claire's." Alicia snickered. Danielle was wearing a zebra striped belt, a cheap charm bracelet that was probably made in China, and a headband with a tiny black hat with polka-dots attached to it.

"Hey, I don't dress like that!" Claire defended herself. Alicia rolled her eyes, "nawt you Claire the store Claire's," she said. "Wait let's get a closer look" Dylan said. They strutted a little closer to Danielle.

"Ehmahgawd I think she's also wearing a tutu." Said Kristen. They all cracked up and Kristen cackled which drew Danielle's attention she turned red and walked a little faster when she noticed they were laughing at her.

"Is she still a B-lister, or should we consider her an LBR?" Asked Alicia. Dylan felt a little more relaxed when Alicia said that, Alicia was looking up to Dylan as an alpha.

"Let her be a B-lister, she has pretty eyes, a button nose, and she does have a decent amount of friends," Dylan said. "We're heerrreee," Dylan burped. Finally she thought, some decent gossip privacy. "Hello how may I help you" greeted a young Japanese woman. "Two bubble teas both sweetened, one flower tea, and one green tea." "Oh, and two orders of cookies and a green tea scone," said Dylan.

The sweet bubble teas were for her and Claire since they were the only super sugar eaters of the group. The flower tea was for Kristen and Alicia says green tea relaxes her. The woman nodded and walked away. The girls sat at their usual table. Dylan was once again relaxed with the scent of herble teas and cookies in the air, and for just one moment all her Massie Block nerves were gone. "How many friends do you think Massie has in England?" Claire asked. "Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Talking about Massie's fascinating life is making my life boring, Dylan thought. "I'm having a back to school party." Dylan said. She hadn't planned any party, but she was competing with Massie Block.

That means throwing an ah-mazing party where the only Massie Block would be the Mossie Bloek in England, that was far away from any social life in Westchester.

"A what?" Claire asked. "Yeah why would celebrate going back to school?" Alicia asked. "Umm.. haven't you heard? A back to school party is a total excuse for having an ah-mazing party. Everyone comes to meet up with their friends after a summer of traveling." She had no clue what a back to school party was, all she knew was that she would have to make up something to satisfy her friends.

Alicia was still not satisfied,"that's what the first day of school is for." Dylan knew her idea was lame, like the bracelet Danielle was wearing, but she would have to make it look just as shiny and golden as a Tiffany bracelet. "Trust me, what's a better way to start off the school year then with a fabulous party?" "That's true! people will be congratulating us for throwing a fabulous party when school starts, we'll be stars before we start," said an eager Kristen, and Claire nodded. "Exactly, you guys are finally starting to get it." Even though she knew just as much about a back to school party as they did.

A woman walked over with their tea and snacks, and Dylan felt relieved times ten. With everyone (mostly her) stuffing their faces, there would be no time to talk about her dumb party idea. How come a trip to the mall had become so stressful? Dylan didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to take the straw out of her tea, somehow manage to jump into her tea, and spend the rest of her life eating tapioca balls. But that wasn't an option, she was the alpha of the pretty committee, and that meant she had three girls looking up to her to keep them in A-lister status. "Shall we?" Asked Dylan, since the girls were finished. They all got up and linked arms, Dylan took out her wallet and payed the bill.

All eyes focus on the pretty committee when they walk. It makes Dylan feel like she's a supermodel, everyone clears out of the way to make room for them. But her runway walk was interrupted by a sudden buzz in her pocket. The whole pretty committee had gotten a text, which meant one thing.

**_MASSIEKUR_**  
_~stop staring at your phones and look up already._

The pretty committee looked up nawt knowing what was going to happen. Then suddenely everything made sense. Massie's "urgent" text message earlier, how it looked like she was in the Westchester mall parking lot, and when she said she was meeting some friends. Dyan looked up and saw her worst fear. She heard herself and the rest of the pretty committee say one thing.

"EH MAH GAWD"


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Is the Backstabber?

Westchester Mall

1:26 PM

Massie knew they all missed her, she knew she was a ten in her alice+olivia cady shorts, BCBG white lace top, floral ella moss jacket, and black T-strap Michael Kors sandals, and she knew she was the pretty committee's one and only alpha. But as she stood there in front of their gaping mouths she still didn't know what to say.

You are the queen of Westchester in 3.. 2.. 1... "Lets see! Hmm! What girls from the US are missing an English Alpha?" She said.

"Us!" they all said at slightly different times.

"Then you must be the Pretty Committee!" She grinned.

She would finally have her friends back, and the dreary weather in England would no longer cloud up her social life in Westchester.

Suddenly Massie embraced her friends in a long hug.

"I can't believe you're back! We are going to have the best ninth grade ever!" Claire squealed.

"Today is Friday and you all know what that means. Be at my house at seven, we have a lot of catching up to do. I will tell you all about how I tote-uhly dominated England, and why I am now here. Let's plan what we're wearing for the first day of school, and I might have some things for you guys from England." Massie said with pure alpha confidence.

Claire and Alicia looked delighted, but Dylan and Kristen seemed distant. Dylan was pretending to be interested in twirling one of her red curls, and Kristen was looking at Dylan anxiously as if waiting for her to say something. Then Dylan stepped up and straightened her shoulders, Massie narrowed her amber eyes waiting for what Dylan had to say that seemed so important to Kristen.

"Massie," Dylan said with surprising confidence. "We have a new tradition on Friday's." Dylan gestured towards the pretty committee, who just stared at their shoes.

"Go on," Massie said coldly, almost daring Dylan to continue speaking. "We still have sleepovers, but at my house."

"You are tote-uhly invited, and it will be really fun and I have all the same snacks, and..." Dylan said, her wavering voice cut off.

"Stawp talking!" Massie commanded.

Color drained from Dylan's face, and Massie started giggling. Her giggling turned to laughing, and soon enough Massie had the whole PC on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Why did you laugh at me?" Dylan said while trying to tame her own laughter. Massie rolled her eyes but had a playful smile on her face,

"Come awn Dylan! What do you think I'm going to do? Execute you? Exile you to Asia? I know that while I was gone for seven months that time continued in Westchester. I know that somebody had to have taken over my Friday night sleepover tradition." She said.

Massie knew a lot of things continued without her. She just didn't like to think about it. It was hard to think about Westchester without her in it, and it was even harder to think about all the eight grade inside jokes, gossip, and parties, without her there to experience it all.

Only, something seemed particularly wrong with the pretty committee having sleepovers at Dylan's house. Massie turned to Alicia and fixed her gaze on her. "Why hasn't Alicia been having the sleepovers? She is the alpha."

Last time Massie checked, Alpha had the sleepovers. And last time Massie checked, she had let Alicia borrow her crown. Alicia didn't seem the least bit flustered, "Dylan is the alpha," she said with ease.

Massie burst out laughing again, "Dylan? Alpha? Oh, come awn you guys. How would Dylan of all people, possibly be able to handle the serious and important job of ruling OCD."

" 'scuse me?" Dylan asked. "Well seriously, Dyl, I mean you care more about beef jerky then you do on making sure the pretty committee is walking in perfect unison when we make our entrance."

What was up with everyone? Why wasn't the pretty committee catching up on the latest gossip in both Westchester and England by now? Why weren't they all asking her about United Kingdom trends? Had they all moved on? Why was Dylan trying to compete with her?

Massie took a deep breathe. She knew there might be a little bit of a struggle to get on top again. She had dealt with Alicia backstabbing her every other month. Though Alicia broke down after a week of being alpha, never mind seven months. Alicia should've been crawling at her feet telling Massie how much she missed her, that's what should've been. But this wasn't Alicia, this was Dylan.

"I'm glad you had your fun Dylan, but we all know what's going to happen now that I'm back." Maybe if she just talked some sense into Dylan everything would be back to normal. But Dylan didn't seem to care one bit what Massie said, she stepped up to Massie so that they were nose to nose. "Mass, things are different. You can still be part of the PC but you won't be alpha. I know you expected to be, but remember things have changed, and frankly I think the PC is happier." Dylan smiled innocently, as if she hadn't just stabbed Massie in the back.

Massie could nawt believe this was happening! No way would she let Dylan boss her around, Westchester had always belonged to Massie and she wasn't going to let Dylan take that from her. "Dyl are you a chiropractor?" Massie said. "Umm.. No" Dylan responded clearly bracing herself for the worst of Massie's comebacks. "Then stop backstabbing me!" Massie said, feeling good with her fire at Dylan.

Dylan stood there looking weak and weary, and at that point Massie almost felt sorry for her x-friend. Than she remembered just how disrespectful Dylan just was. Massie never quite understood why her friends always turned against her. I mean come awn she supplies them with popularity, fabulous sleepovers, ah-mazing parties, ah-dorable wardrobes, a fearless leader, and best friend all in one. Dylan deserved to be punished for her actions just as everyone else did who tried to bring down Massie.

"Now go, we don't want to see you or your knife that you used to stab my back, ever again." Massie said emotionless.

"But, Mass you don't understand, things were fun and easy with me as alpha! Ask anyone!" Dylan cried out.

Massie wondered if people were happier without her? Only one way to find out. "Well Dylan, let's ask the pretty committee themselves. Girls, did you miss me or not?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Claire stepped up first,"I missed you."

Alicia was the next person to step up, though she still looked unsure, "I did too," she said. Everyone looked at Kristen.

Massie pretended to be confident that everyone would say they missed her. But to be honest she was crying in the inside. Crying that she had just lost one of her most loyal friends, crying that one of her friends might not have missed her. Crying that things weren't the same, at awl. But Massie Block can't show weaknesses so she just narrowed her eyes at Kristen and said, "well Kris, what do you think."

Kristen gulped and stepped forward. "I missed you too," she said looking down at her shoes.

Massie felt a sigh of relief, this meant that she wouldn't have to lose all of her friends. "I think you should go now, you might be able to stab someone else in the back by dinner, if you leave now." Massie said and smirked at a shocked Dylan.

Dylan ran faster than anybody had ever seen her run before out of the mall. But one of her BCBG bags dropped and tumbled across the floor, just like their friendship.


End file.
